Homework
by Turin resurrected
Summary: Genius Shuichi, going to flunk? As if! It's Eiri to the rescue! Fluff YukixShuichi


Gravi by Maki Murakami. Fanfiction only.

**Homework**

**By Turin**

_Rtyashdsadjsahgdhagdhadghja… dingadingading. Pockys are nice. Badluckkk.. Ryuuuuwheee…I live in Japan._

Dang it. That stupid professor. How dare he make me, ME! The ultimate embodiment of creativity, write a one page-essay? It's stupid, I tell ya! S-T-U-P-I-D-E!

_A wooden pencil tastes better than plastic. But nothing beats the taste of ink! _

Humm. That sounded deep… It's cold outside. Wah… it's gonna be winter already? Cooowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Yuuki!" He's here! My love! My darling!

"Don't get so mushy on me, brat…" he drawled as he peeled me from his shirt. Yay! I had his shirt! I had his shirt! "What's that…" his eyes scanned the screen, and as he did so, his scowl became larger. And larger. Until it covered his whole face. "This is CRAP! You call yourself a songwriter? Dear God! What's wrong with your head? You finally hit it hard enough for your three brain cells to call it quits?"

"Yuki… you don't have to be so mean!"

"I'm not being mean,' he murmured as he pressed Ctrl A+Del. Before I realized what he was doing, the whole screen went blank.

"My assignment!" I tried to press Ctrl Z but he was quicker.

"I haven't been working in front of a PC for nothing boy." He coolly typed a few mumbo jumbo while he sneered at me. Then, presto, my work was gone! My fingers shook as I tried to recover it, but…. Aargh! Nowhere! He erased everything! "I'm doing you a favor jerk. What the hell were you writing? Drivel?" With a final smirk, he went back to his room.

Yu… Yu… I couldn't even shriek his name. It's like a curse on my lips! I think my tears are flowing, coz my cheeks are wet, and I'm sobbing. But did he care? Nooooo. It's the most ordinary thing for him. I could be weeping blood and he wouldn't notice.

Yuki… I wish you'd be nicer to me…

He's locked our… no, his room. I'm cold. I wanted to get my sweater but he wouldn't let me in, not until he wanted to.

He's so cold, sometimes, when he looks at me, I don't even see my reflection… Sigh… 1 A.M…. Sigh… why are you like that, Yuki? Wait… 1 A.M. Crap! I only have 4 hours to spare! No! Make that 4.5 hours if I don't take a bath and I make Hiro take me on his motorcycle… okay, Shuichi boy, think like the genius you are. You can do this… It's just a little essay. It's not different from song writing, y'know? Just write what you're feeling…

Humm go with the flow humm …

Argh! I'm hungry, that's what I'm feeling! I want strawberry pocky! Okay… I'm gonna get some pocky, an' then I'll get back to you essay.

There's no pocky, so I had to go to the store to get some, but it's no bother… I'm back, and holy shit, it's 2:30 already? I'm doomed… okay… I'm gonna write now. That teacher's gonna eat his pen for even suggesting that I take a special make-up essay… Dang you Prof. Fujimaru… Yeah… that circle with a tail looks like you… hehe… add a few lines here and there, and a doggy! I'm soo good! I should've been an artist! Okay… back to the essay.

The deepest part of the ocean is the part with the most water.

-.-

_0.0_

_Heaven smells like gasoline._

_Ka…Sa…Ta… Na.._

Waaaahhhh! I'm having a writer's block! I couldn't think of anything… The sofa looks inviting… Y.Y Maybe a quick nappy will clear my mind. I'll set my clock to 3…

"Shuichi, turn off your alarm clock…" Yuki called as he typed his latest novel. The alarm stopped, but a few minutes later, it began again. "Damn it… I can't think with all that noise!" with a push, he got up got up from his swivel chair and marched to the living room. A short litany was already forming in his mind. Iie… he was choosing from the ready-made litanies in his mind.

"Damn it Shui…" his lover's name remained unfinished in his lips as he saw Shuichi curled on the sofa. The boy's alarm clock blazed full volume, but Shuichi was too far gone to notice.

Sighing, Yuki carefully sat on the space left by his sleeping lover. He surveyed Shuichi's unfinished essay scrawled on the piece of paper… He clicked his tongue. He didn't have to fear for competition in this one…

"No… I don't wanna fail…" Shuichi murmured softly. At first, Yuki thought that Shuichi had awakened, but the boy was only voicing out his unconscious fear.

"Stupid…" Yuki muttered softly. Very soon, the sound of fingers typing rapidly was heard in the apartment.

_Wipwipwipwipwip…_

What's that noise?

I forced my eyes to open, then I didn't have to anymore because I was shocked out of my senses when I realized that I overslept. By a full hour. Not only was I late, I didn't finish my homework! I'm dead meat!

"Hey. Shuichi. Breakfast."

"No, Eiri, I don't have time! Oh crap, I'm dead! So dead!"

Why was he smiling? It's creepy… like in the twilight zone…

"I've got something for you…" he waved three pieces of bond paper in the air.

"EIRI!OHGAWD!DON'TKILLYOURSELF!" I screamed and lounged at his suicide papers. I knocked the crystal vase from the table, not to mention the coffee, pancakes… but, what the hell! Yuki's at stake here!

"What the hell, you brat!" I grappled for the paper and searched his shirt for any weapons… or pills? Uh… whatever that could kill. Aha!

"That's my parker, you idiot," Yuki drawled with more than a tinge of impatience.

"It's still a deadly weapon!" I screamed even though a sweat drop was forming on my brows.

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes.

I glanced at the sheet in my hands. Typewritten? Shouldn't suicide letters be handwritten? It was written in very nice (and deep) kanji…

But…

My eyes grew wider and wider as I read.

Then I glanced at Yuki who has already picked himself up, and was trying to look 'cool' and unaffected. But there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'm going to sleep now, brat. Don't wake me up. Get up. I could hear Hiro's bike outside…"

"Y-Yuki…?" I couldn't believe what I've just read, but a warm feeling was already starting in the middle of my chest. I felt so stupid with my outburst, but I doubt that will show because I'm overflowing with happiness inside!

"Don't thank me, brat. Just get home early," and Yuki, my lover, my I-care-about-you-but-hell-will-come-if-I-show-you lover went back to our room, and left the door unlocked.

**The End**

**_Epilogue:_**

Needless to say, Prof. Fujimaru couldn't believe that Shuichi made the story so he was made to stand in the corner and write, 'I will not plagiarize' in three different languages a thousand times (which he didn't do – he wrote a song instead). He did 'plagiarize' since he really didn't write it… but Yuki gave it to him, so I guess the rights were his, meow, I don't really know. But the warm feeling of having Yuki write his homework was priceless… and that evening, when he came home, and he found Yuki still sleeping in their room, he walked silently towards a little box, and with a little key, opened it. In it were special keepsakes, and in it, he kept the homework marked 'A, but recorded F- due to ethical reasons'. Then he carefully snuggled beside his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Before long, he was asleep, dreaming of what lovers dream when they're together.

_A, but recorded F- due to ethical reasons_

**Dreams and Destiny**

By Shuichi Shindou

Some people trudge through life, not knowing what they want. They let the current sweep them. They walk where the crowd goes. They believe what the world tells them as 'success'. They see only their own reflection, but they do not see themselves.

Some people know what they want. But in the first whiff of danger, they let go of their dreams. Burned. Afraid. Fearful of following their heart. And they die, wither… like a flower that had no chance to bloom.

But a few choose to listen to their own drummer. They do not live in the same world but fashion their own. For them, their dreams are destiny. The future is in the reality of today, and nothing, no power is powerful enough to stop them.

They do not see the world as ordinary mortals do. They catch the divine, and hear the voices of angels. Call them what you wish. Dreamers. Idiots. Fools. Lunatics.

Realists make the world. But 'they' make heaven.

Like angels, they try to do what mortals couldn't.

To fly. To be near heaven.

And of these fools, maybe one could.

This one, I'll love. This one, and only him.

_(Author's note: The sharp sign is used by writers to denote that nothing follows. That's the professor's clue that Shuichi didn't write it. It's like 'The End', but shorter. When Prof. Fujimaru asked why there was a sharp sign… uh…our Shuichi burst into song. n.n)_


End file.
